Falling for the Cat
by KikiPuppy
Summary: This is a fanfic about how Marinette becomes friends with Adrien and forgetting about the crush part, while falling for Chat Noir. Lots of Ladynoir, since that's my fave ship, and platonic Adrienette.
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first fanfic. I've been reading fanfics forever and finally I made my own. Please tell me if there's anything I need to fix. Thanks and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters (except for Boulderman lol)

* * *

"Lucky charm!" Ladybug yelled. A polka dotted water gun plopped into Ladybug's hands.

"What is this supposed to do?" She muttered to herself.

She squinted at the akuma who called himself "Boulderman". He was originally a petrologist, but then he got fired and akumatized into a rock-controlling super villain.  
"The akuma's in his necklace!" Chat Noir shouted as he batted flying rocks away with his stick.

Just then, a huge boulder the size of a car came flying towards Ladybug. She swiveled around to see the rock shooting towards her. There was just enough time for her eyes to widen when a black mass hit her.

Ladybug was propelled through the air and slammed into a nearby building. Dazed, she slid down onto the concrete and looked up. Chat Noir lay unconscious next to the boulder that he had saved her from.

"Chaaat!" She screamed. She ran towards her partner, yelling his name. Boulderman stepped into her path and laughed in a baritone voice.

"Your kitty has fallen and now you're next," he taunted. A purple butterfly outline appeared by his rocky face.

"Take Chat Noir's miraculous!" Hawkmoth ordered. Boulderman nodded and turned to lumber towards Chat Noir's limp form. Just as he was reaching for the superhero's finger where the black ring glinted, a yo-yo string wrapped around his hand.

"Why don't you try," Ladybug hissed, aquamarine eyes flashing.

She whipped out her water gun and squirted the water into Boulderman's eyes. As the rock monster batted at the water, Ladybug used her yo-yo to swing herself onto Boulderman's shoulders. She ripped the necklace off and crushed it.

After she quickly purified the akuma and fixed the damage, she rushed to Chat Noir's side. He was slumped awkwardly and his unconscious face was twisted into a grimace of pain. Ladybug cradled her partner's head in her lap and shook his shoulder gently.

"Chat?" She whispered, a single tear dripping slowly down her face. "Chat, wake up." A crowd of people had gathered in a wide circle around the pair of superheroes.  
The quiet scene was interrupted by the sharp beeping of Ladybug's miraculous. She stood up, looped Chat's arm around her neck, threw her yo-yo, and took off into the sky, a limp black form clutched close to her body.

Ladybug dropped into a dark alley. Right after gently laying Chat Noir down on the ground, her transformation dropped.

Marinette knelt by her partner's head and carefully moved his head into her lap once again. Tikki, nibbling on a cookie, hovered by Marinette's purse worriedly, watching her owner's blue eyes fill up with tears.

"He did this to save me," Marinette sniffled. "This is my fault... if I'd been paying attention... he wouldn't have to.."

"No, Marinette, you're being unreasonable," Tikki said. "Stop blaming yourself! I know people tend to do this when something happens, but this is not the way! Besides, how many times has he risked his life to save you? It's his choice, it has always been his choice!"

"But he's never been hurt this badly!" Marinette argued, blue eyes wide and shiny. "His face looks like he's in so much p-pain..." She started crying softly.

Just then, Chat Noir stirred. "Milady?" He muttered. Marinette quickly covered his eyes with her hands. He relaxed into her touch.

Tikki finished the rest of her cookie and Marinette transformed. She removed her hands and Chat blinked up at her.

"Am I... am I in your lap?" Chat Noir grinned, then grimaced and touched his chest.

"This is hardly the time, kitty." Ladybug chided, trying to blink away her tears.

"Are you crying? For... me?" Chat seemed astonished.

"Not I'm not!" The super heroine exclaimed, turning away to wipe her eyes. "I'm just mad that my partner was yet again dumb enough to risk his life for nothing."

"Nothing? Dumb?" Chat, with difficulty, sat up and turned his Lady back around. "Listen, I would do it again. And again. I will risk my life as many times as I need to if it means you're safe."

Ladybug shook her head frantically. "No! I need you to understand that you are not my _sidekick_! We're _partners_! We're equally important. I would've thought you, of all people, would understand that."

Chat laughed.

"Oh please. It is I, of all people, who would never understand that. I'm never going to be equally important as you. You'll always be more."  
Chat winked his signature wink. "You know my heart falls slave to your charms."

Ladybug laughed through her tears, and she could feel her face turning red.

"Silly kitty."

Chat smiled, glad to see his Lady cheered up.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Ladybug asked. "With you hurt and everything. Also, how come you haven't transformed back by now?"

"Probably because I never used my Cataclysm, so I have more time. I'll be fine." Chat assured her. He got to his feet slowly and painfully. Ladybug rushed to help him, but he waved her off. "I'll manage."

And with that, he stumbled off. A few steps away, he extended his stick and he shot up into the air. As Chat Noir disappeared into the sky, Ladybug found herself staring after him.

* * *

"Girl, did you hear about what happened to Adrien?" Alya shrieked the next day at school.

"What?" Marinette asked. "Adrien?"

"Oh Adrikins!" Chloe yelled, running past them, displaying a dramatic sob session loudly, with Sabrina trotting behind her with a box of tissues.

Alya sighed. "He's in the hospital."

"WHAT?!" Marinette screamed. "What happened? Is he sick? Dying? Did he get hit by a car? Oh no what if he's gonna die? Is he gonna die? ALYA IS HE GONNA DIE?!"

"Girl, chill." Alya said, shaking her head.

"Chill? CHILL? How am I supposed to chill if the love of my life is gonna DIE?"

"Marinette, I never said he was gonna die. He just has a few broken ribs that's all."

"THAT'S ALL? It's BROKEN RIBS! He must be in so much pain right now oh poor Adrien I wouldn't know how much it hurts since I've never broken my ribs but I bet it hurts a lot, like a LOT and—"

"MARINETTE!" Alya yelled. "You've got to chill, okay? We'll go see him after school today, that alright?"

"Okay," Marinette said sadly.

"Hey," Alya said more gently. "I know you're worried about Adrien, but you're not the only one. We're all his friends too. He'll be fine. You have to believe."

"Okay."

"Hey, speaking of his friends, how is Nino doing?"

The two girls walked into the classroom to see Nino slumped in the front seat, looking dejected.

Alya slid into the seat next to her boyfriend and patted his shoulder awkwardly.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked gently.

Nino sighed. "I guess." He said, shrugged. "It's just that I'm worried about Adrien, y'know? He's my best friend."

Alya nodded. "He's our friend too, Nino. You can come with us to visit him after school today, if you want."

"Yeah thanks babe." Nino said, kissing Alya on the cheek.

The school day dragged on and on and on. Marinette was growing more fidgety by the minute. Finally the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day.

* * *

An hour later, Marinette, Alya, and Nino walked into Adrien's hospital room.

Adrien was lying in the bed, looking extremely bored. His face lit up when he saw them.

Nino and Alya hurried to Adrien's side, but Marinette hung back, suddenly shy.

"Dude, you okay?" Nino asked.

"Yeah," Adrien said. "I'm on pain killers so it doesn't hurt bad. And the doctor said I was healing faster than other people, but he didn't say why."

"Good," Alya said. "Because MARINETTE here was getting worried. She was practically twitching the entire school day."

Marinette looked up, panicked. "Um, I wasn't, you know, _obsessing_ over you or anything, even if you _are_ worth obsessing over... uh, I _mean_ , even if your current _situation_ is worth obsessing, no, um, _worrying_ over, so—"

"Marinette."

Marinette looked over to see Alya shaking her head at her. Marinette smiled and waved awkwardly at her crush. Alya sighed.

"So what happened, dude?" Nino asked.

Marinette wondered why Adrien seemed suddenly alert.

"Oh, it was... during the akuma attack!" Adrien said quickly. "I was _just_ passing by, when... I got hit by a stray flying boulder. Yeah."

"Nino, do you want to get some snacks?" Alya asked out of the blue, smirking at Marinette.

"Sure," Nino smiled.

Marinette screamed internally. She didn't know whether to thank Alya or kill her. The couple left, chuckling.

Marinette looked back at Adrien. He was watching her curiously.

"You know," Adrien began slowly. "You can sit down—" He gestured to the chair beside his bed. "—you don't have to stand."

"Oh," Marinette squeaked. "Okay, uh, I mean... thanks." She edged over to the chair and plopped down awkwardly.

She was freaking out internally. What was she supposed to _do_? She's _alone_ with her _crush_! With _Adrien_! How could Alya just _leave_ her?

 _What am I gonna do?!_ She thought frantically. On the outside, however, she was just smiling her awkward smile and fiddling with her purse strap.

"Are you okay?" Adrien asked.

"Yep!" Marinette yelled accidentally. Her eyes widened in embarrassment and she covered her mouth quickly and nodded fast.

Adrien flopped back down on his bed to stare at the ceiling.

"I hope you don't find me rude," Adrien said after a moment of silence. "But I just wanted to know— are you intimidated by me or something?"

Marinette stared at him in shock.

Adrien quickly turned his face back towards her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—" He sighed. "It's just that whenever I see you with other people, you're so cool and confident. But when talking to me, you stutter and stuff and things get really awkward. I'm... I'm sorry if I... if I did anything that scared you or—"

"No!" Marinette yelped. Adrien looked at her with a sad sort of expression.

"No," said Marinette more calmly. "No, it's not that. Um, I'm just... naturally shy...? Um, around... you know...around famous people. Like you. Yeah. That's why. Yep. I know it's kinda stupid. I'll...I'll get over it. Someday." Marinette smiled. "You're a great person, Adrien. Please don't think I dislike you or am intimidated by you, it's nothing like that."

"Really?" Adrien asked, olive green eyes brightening.

"You're a great friend, Adrien. Really."

The blond boy grinned. "You too, Marinette. You're one of the best friends I've ever had."

Just then, Alya and Nino returned with bags of assorted snacks.

"Forgot to ask you earlier," said Alya as soon as they walked in. "But when are you gonna be released from the hospital?"

"I came in last night, and after X-rays and other stuff, I was supposed to go home," Adrien said. "But my father was said I had to stay overnight in case anything comes up. 'Just in case', he said. So I'm going home tonight."

"Sucks, man." Nino sighed.

"Yeah," Adrien agreed.

The group of friends chatted happily for the next hour or so. It wasn't until they were leaving that Marinette realized she didn't stutter even once.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think of it! Polite criticism is appreciated as it's my first fanfic. PS.I have the next chapter almost done.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter! Last chapter I didn't get a single review, so I'm pretty disappointed about that, so for this chapter, please tell me what you think! I'm really in need of some feedback so I would know how to improve and stuff, so I'd appreciate it if someone could give me some feedback, please. Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

A few weeks after the Boulderman attack, Ladybug sat down on a random rooftop, her mind spinning. She was patrolling alone. Chat Noir hadn't healed yet, the past few weeks, there weren't many akumas, and the attacks that did happen were fairly small, which Ladybug had been able to defeat on her own.

Despite that, she found herself missing her kitty a lot.

Ladybug sighed. Suddenly, a soft thud sounded behind her. She swiveled to see her kitty sauntering towards her.

"Why the long face, milady?"  
"Chat!" The superheroine leapt to her feet and launched herself into Chat Noir's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck.

She felt Chat tense in surprise, then relax and wrap his arms around her waist.

"Well that was unexpected," Chat chuckled.

Ladybug stepped away and slapped his arm lightly.

"I've been so worried," she said, trying to sound stern but failing. "Why haven't you called me or anything? I haven't seen or heard from you in nearly a month!"

"Sorry Bugaboo. Hard to transform when I'm locked in the house with adult supervision at all times."

"This is my fault," Ladybug said suddenly. "If you weren't protecting me you wouldn't have gotten hurt and locked up and—"

"No it's not," Chat Noir interrupted. "It was my choice. And please stop it with this typical Anime Oh-no-it's-all-my-fault trope. It's getting rather boring."

She laughed and slapped his arm again, then walked back towards the place she was sitting down earlier.

As she sat there, gazing at the city skyline, a plop beside her told her Chat Noir had sat down beside her.

Absently she leaned her head on his shoulder. Chat wrapped his arm around her shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. The superheroes sat there for a while, doing nothing but enjoying each other's presence.

Then Chat Noir just had to go disrupting the peace.

"Hey, Bugaboo, don't you think this is the kind of scene that needs... you know... a kiss?" Chat smirked and winked.

Ladybug rolled her eyes, then stared straight into Chat's green eyes challengingly.

"If you say so," Ladybug said in a low voice, winking back. She leaned in.

She could hear Chat Noir's breath hitch and feel him tense against her.

"Milady, I was just... joking..." Chat whispered, his voice trailing off as Ladybug got closer. Just as his eyes fluttered shut, Ladybug pecked him on the cheek.

Chat Noir's eyes popped open as Ladybug laughed.

"You—you missed," Chat said, trying to sound lighthearted and teasing, but in reality sounding genuinely disappointed. He was, in fact, extremely disappointed, but nevertheless still blushing a little. His lady had just kissed him, of her own accord!

Ladybug's hand came up to touch his face.

"You're blushing," she said, suppressing a giggle.

"Am not," Chat protested, though his face grew steadily more red.

Ladybug suddenly wanted to kiss this red-faced boy.

 _What?_ She thought frantically. _Marinette Dupain-cheng, what the heck is wrong with you? You like Adrien. ADRIEN!_

Even as she was thinking this, her crush's blond hair and angelic face was fading. In its place shone the mischievous face of a different blond boy, a black leather-clad boy who loved her consistently and spewed puns and wore little cat ears and a golden bell.

Her brain gave one last feeble attempt at shouting Adrien's name.

Ladybug leaned forward and pressed her lips on Chat's. He gasped softly against her mouth. Ladybug put her hands behind his neck and pulled herself closer. She expected Chat to respond enthusiastically, but instead he pulled away.

Ladybug blinked in confusion.

"I'm sorry, milady," Chat said, shaking his head. "But you like someone else, remember? You told me after the Glaciator incident."

"I—" Ladybug spluttered.

"Ladybug," Chat interrupted. "Please don't make me a mistake you made. Because you'll see that boy again and think 'Oh no how could I have betrayed this perfect ray of sunlight with that mangy cat?' And then you'll be mad at yourself. I'm really sorry that I led you on earlier, asking for that kiss. I really am stupid, I wasn't thinking. I guess I wanted it so badly I forgot about the consequences. I'm so sorry, I promise I won't again."

He gazed at her sadly, his cat ears drooping. When Ladybug stared at him blankly, he kept going.

"Milady, you know I love you. Please don't play with my feelings. Don't play with your _own_ feelings. If... if you like that boy, go after him. I'll be here to support you."

Chat kissed her on the cheek once before sliding off the edge of the roof, disappearing into the night.

Ladybug was in shock. She unfroze just after he left. She stood there as her brain registered his words. Then she put her head in her hands and began to cry.

* * *

After an hour or so, Ladybug swung through her trapdoor and detransformed. Exhausted, she dropped face-first into her pillow.

"What have I done?" Marinette wailed.

Tikki landed on her chosen's head.

"Do you still like Adrien?" Tikki asked.

"What?"

"I said, do you still like Adrien?"

Marinette flipped over to stare at the ceiling.

"I—I don't know!" She said. "I mean, every time I've been over to see him at his house I've been stuttering less and less. I've been able to talk to him normally—as a friend! So I don't think I do anymore? But he's still a perfect angel. He's still kind and intelligent and really cute. I don't know if I still like him!"

"And there was that kiss with Chat Noir," Tikki added.

"I can't believe I kissed Chat Noir!" Marinette wailed. She flopped back into her pillow.

"So do you like Adrien or Chat Noir?" Tikki asked.

Marinette pulled her face out of the pillow and lay her cheek on it.

"I don't know," She said. "I _have_ been thinking about Chat Noir a lot. But that's just because I was worried about him. _Right_?"

"You kissed him." Tikki reminded her helpfully.

"And I forgot all about Adrien." Marinette admitted.

"If you like Chat then you have to tell him!" Tikki said. "You have to tell him that you don't like Adrien anymore and that you love him now!"  
"The problem is," Marinette sighed. "How will I ever be able to face him after tonight?"

* * *

The next day at school, Adrien was back. Marinette watched as dozens of people crowded around Adrien, asking questions and welcoming him back. Chloe was clinging to his arm.

Despite the festive atmosphere, Marinette couldn't help feeling gloomy. Her mind would not stop replaying Chat's sad, pained face. She remembered Chat urging her to go after her crush.

She stood there and studied Adrien. His face was still perfect, he was still polite and kind.

Well, since being with Chat is now pretty impossible, why not? Marinette took a deep breath and headed towards Adrien.

Adrien was politely trying to detach his arm from Chloe's vice-like grip when he saw Marinette striding towards him purposefully.

"Hey, Marinette," He said, trying to sound cheerful. He'd been trying to mask his emotions all morning.

"Hi Adrien!" Marinette replied, smiling.

He noticed that her eyes were slightly red and her shoulders slightly hunched.

Adrien, with difficulty, pulled Chloe's fingers off his arm, and started wading through the crowd towards Marinette.

"Where are you going, Adrikins?" Chloe yelled. "Come baaack!"

As soon as he stumbled free of the crowd, he took Marinette's hand and took off.

Marinette ran alongside Adrien away from the crowd. She was aware that she was holding Adrien's hand, but unlike before, she felt no blush creeping up her face.

Adrien led her into their empty classroom. Well, mostly empty classroom. Nino and Alya were talking and laughing at their seats.

As soon as Alya saw Marionette's hand in Adrien's, she grabbed Nino's hand and was out of the classroom faster than Marinette could say 'It's not what you think!'

"Um..." Marinette said in confusion.

"Sorry," Adrien said sheepishly, letting go of her hand. "I just had to get out of that crowd."

"Oh," Marinette said. "Anyway, are you okay?"

"What, me?" Adrien asked.

"Your broken ribs, remember?" Marinette reminded him.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine now, fit as a fiddle. By the way, why did Nino and Alya run out?"

Marinette sighed.

"I... have no idea," She lied.

"So," Adrien said. "Are _you_ all right?"

"Me?" Marinette said incredulously. " _You're_ the one with the broken ribs, not me. Why?"

"You seemed kind of sad," Adrien said.

"No I'm not," Marinette protested.

Adrien sat down in his seat and Marinette followed, sitting next to him.

"Come on," Adrien persisted. "You are. If you're not comfortable enough with me to tell me what's wrong, then is there anything I can do to help?"

Marinette, for a second, considered flirting, but she couldn't bring herself to. She couldn't flirt with someone she didn't love, plus she didn't know how.

She decided right then that she won't go after Adrien. She won't. If she loved Chat Noir, she will not be with anyone else.

But Adrien was still her friend. Friends tell friends things, right? So she took a deep breath and—

"Love troubles?" Adrien asked.

"Wha—how'd you know?"

"Guessed." Adrien said. "So who's this lucky guy?"

"I... I'd rather not say," Marinette said, thinking Adrien would surely laugh at her if she said 'Chat Noir', calling it a hopeless celebrity crush.

"And he... rejected you?" Adrien asked skeptically. "How could someone reject _you_? Is he blind?"

"No, I wouldn't call it that," Marinette said. "So we've been friends a long time, and he's always liked me. But he also knows that I used to like... this other guy. I don't now. So, basically, we're in love with each other, at least, I think he's also in love with me, but he doesn't believe me."

"Wow," Adrien said, at lost for words. "That's a... very complicated situation."

"I know," Marinette said sadly.

"But nothing we can't fix! You'll think of something. You' always do. And I'll help, too. I'll be here if you need anything."

"Thank you, Adrien," Marinette said. "What about you? You seemed kind of down too."

"It's nothing," Adrien said. "You wouldn't want to hear about my problems."

"No!" Marinette said. "You cheered me up when I was down, so it's my turn to help you, isn't it? So, spill."

Adrien looked slightly surprised, Marinette noticed.

"Thanks, Marinette," He said. "You're always so kind."

"So...?" Marinette prompted.

"Also love troubles, actually," Adrien confessed. "The girl I like... she's beautiful. She's crazy smart, and strong, and brave. I've been in love with her for a long time but she's never returned my feelings."

"Unrequited love," Marinette sighed, thinking of her past crush on Adrien and her newfound not-quite unrequited crush on her feline partner. "Is the worst."

"Sure is," Adrien agreed.

Right then, the bell rang, and students started streaming in. Alya walked in, holding Nino's hand, and when she saw Marinette in Nino's seat next to Adrien, smirked and whispered something to Nino. Nino glanced at them and nodded, his smirk almost identical to his girlfriend's. The couple sat down in the seats behind Adrien and Marinette.

Marinette rolled her eyes, but nevertheless was grateful, because she really could use Adrien's company right now.

Adrien saw Nino switching to Marinette's usual seat, shrugged, and smiled down at Marinette. Usually this was all it took for Marinette's heart to start fluttering, but this time it just made her feel warm and happy. Being friends with this perfect boy was all she needed.

* * *

For the next two days Marinette and Adrien were inseparable, parting only in the evenings to return to their respective houses to sleep.

Marinette never told anyone, not even Tikki, that every night her dreams were filled with the feel of Chat's lips on hers and the scene where he left her. Adrien never told anyone, not even Plagg, that every night he fell asleep to the memory of Ladybug's hurt face as he left her on that rooftop.

They both found solace in their friendship.

Rumors spread all over the school about how Adrien and Marinette were dating. No matter how much they told them that they were just friends and nothing more, no one believed them, especially not Alya.

Of course the peace couldn't last. On that third day, an akuma attack forced Marinette to transform and face Chat.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review (even if you don't really have any feedback, just type something to humor me lol)!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the extremely late update; finals week was pretty busy for me. Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter. They always made my day. Also, I realize I should've planned all this out before posting any of it, but instead I kinda just went with the flow, making up the story as I go. Sorry if anything in the story seems inconsistent or something. Anyways, enjoy the 3rd and final chapter! Oh, and Merry Christmas!

* * *

Ladybug landed in a crouch in the middle of the street. She straightened and surveyed the scene around her, keeping an eye out for Chat Noir.

Her stomach was churning with dread at the thought of seeing her partner, but nevertheless couldn't keep away the feeling of longing. She wanted to see him so bad.

 _Focus_ , Ladybug told herself. This is why it was a very bad idea indeed, to fall in love with her partner. And why it was an even worse idea to kiss him. Now she had made things awkward between them. How were they supposed to fight together if they weren't even comfortable with each other?

Chat Noir dropped down next to Ladybug.

"Hey Bugaboo," He said lightly.

Ladybug stiffened and turned around slowly to peek at him. Chat was smirking like usual. He seemed happy.

"Hi Cha-at," She said, her voice cracking slightly.

"You... okay?" He asked, concern written all over his face.

"Fine! Fine! Completely fine!" She laughed awkwardly. _Does he not feel awkward? Does he even remember what happened that night?_

Luckily for her, a scream sounded somewhere in the distance, saving them from the awkward moment.

"The akuma!" Chat said, grinning. "C'mon, milady!" He extended his stick and shot into the sky, Ladybug close behind.

 _Why isn't he feeling awkward at all?_ She wondered, the weird feeling seeping out of her stomach.

The super duo were able to defeat the akuma fairly quickly, without the use of their special powers. Ladybug was able to forget about the awkwardness to fall into her usual comfort of working with Chat. Just as Ladybug was about to swing away, she felt a clawed hand catch hold of her wrist.

She turned around to look at her partner. Chat let go of her wrist and stuck his hands in his pockets, a slight blush coloring his face.

"I was wondering," He said slowly. "If you would like to.. talk? Maybe?"

"About...?" Ladybug said apprehensively.

Chat looked down at his silver boot tips. "I just wanted to... apologize... f-for leaving you that night," He said. "I've been thinking about it, and I realized that that must've been... hurtful."

Ladybug's heart melted at the sight of the cat-boy apologizing nervously in front of her. She wondered why on earth it took her so long to fall in love with this boy. Her fingers twitched towards his golden hair, but she held back.

"Um, m'lady?" Chat said nervously.

"Oh!" Ladybug said, realizing that she's been staring at his face. _Why?_ Ladybug thought to herself. _Why does he have to be so hot?_ "Yeah, yeah, let's talk."

She lifted her yo-yo and swung herself up to the nearest roof. A split second after she landed she heard the soft thud of Chat Noir's boots.

Ladybug stood there, unsure of what to do. _Godammit_ , she thought. She had always been completely comfortable and at ease with him.

It was as if Chat and Adrien had switched places. She was now comfortable and friendly with Adrien while awkward and unsure around Chat.

She didn't like it like this. She wished she could go back to being herself with Chat. She wished she could think about him without blushing. She wished she could stop getting lost in his eyes. But she couldn't. She had fallen in love and she couldn't go back.

They stood there awkwardly for a few moments. Then Chat took a deep breath and began to talk.

"Ladybug, I'm really sorry. I know that was very hurtful of me to do, leaving you on that roof alone. I'm really sorry."

Chat's voice shook. "I just didn't know how to handle it, it was so sudden, I just, I don't know, malfunctioned, I guess. I couldn't stop thinking about that night, and I wanted to talk to you, but I kept on chickening out, and today I've been pretending that nothing's wrong, but something is, actually, and I-" He gulped. "I love you." His voice hitched and his face crumbled.

Ladybug stood there watching all this. Her heart hurt at the sight of her partner breaking down. Her eyes were misting over, and her chest clenched.

She rushed over to Chat and threw her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder before pulling away to look at him.

"D-don't be sorry," She whispered. "I shouldn't have sprung it on you like that. It was just so sudden, one minute I was laughing with you like friends and the next minute I felt like kissing you."

"You just fell in love with me—just like that? Right then and there?" Chat asked in wonder.

Ladybug shook her head. "I think I've been in love with you for a long time. I guess I just... didn't know it yet."

"What about that other guy?" He asked, a hint of bitterness flashing in his eyes.

"We're just friends," She said, shaking her head. "I don't have feelings for him anymore."

"Guess he just can't compare to this," He said cockily, gesturing to himself.

She laughed and sniffled and buried her face in his muscular shoulder again. She was suddenly aware that she could feel his toned chest under the leather. The spotted heroine felt a deep blush crawl over her face.

 _Why are you so hot?_ She thought.

Ladybug felt a tremor against her, from deep inside Chat's chest, as he laughed.

"I guess I just am," He said, still chuckling.

Ladybug flushed.

"I did not just say that out _loud_ ," She gasped. She pulled away and punched him in the shoulder.

Chat winced. "I don't think you know your own strength, milady."

Ladybug glared at him and, without planning to, leaned in and kissed him lightly. She pulled back hastily, remembering the last time she kissed him.

"S-sorry," She muttered. "I-"

She was cut off by Chat pulling her closer and kissing her like he's been wanting to since forever.

She flung her arms around his neck and plunged into the kiss.

A few moments later, Ladybug pulled away first, lips tingling as she gave a crimson-faced smirk. She trailed her fingers up his chest slowly. She felt Chat's breath hitch as he pulled her even closer.

Ladybug's mind was going crazy as she fought to keep her breathing even. She saw Chat's lips part slightly as she leaned in for another kiss.

She pecked his mouth lightly and drew back. His lips chased after hers before shifting into a frown.

"Bugaboooo," He complained.

Ladybug laughed, pulling herself away from his chest.

"We should stop," She said.

"Why?"

"I want to, you know, talk a little," She said. "Instead of just kissing all day."

"I don't know," Chat said slowly. "I sure don't mind-" He leaned closer so that the tips of their lips were just barely brushing. "-kissing all day."  
Ladybug gave in.

* * *

Hours later, the 2 superheroes of Paris were relaxing on the Eiffel Tower, overlooking the city. The sun was setting in the distance, casting a warm, golden glow across the city.

Ladybug was leaning against the side of the metal bar, and Chat Noir was laying down, his head in her lap.

"Paris is beautiful," Ladybug sighed, stroking Chat's golden hair. Chat was purring contently.

"Not as much as you, milady," He said smoothly.

Ladybug giggled. "You're such a flirt."

"Only with you," Chat winked.

Ladybug leaned down and kissed him, then went back to stroking his hair.

"So," He said, sitting up. "How is this gonna work? Are we, like, dating, or...?"

Ladybug hummed. "Hmmm... I wouldn't say dating—it's too formal-sounding—I mean, can't two people just love each other without identifying it?"

Chat looked lost. "So..."

Ladybug smiled. "I just know that—" She kissed him again. "—I love you, kitty."

"Okay..." Chat said, satisfied, his face turning into a tomato.

"So... I would say that we're—" She waved her hand a little, searching for the right word. "—together."

"Okay," Chat said again, his face tomato-ing even more intensely.

Ladybug leaned her head on his shoulder and Chat wrapped his arm around her waist. Together, the heroes of Paris watched the sun set.

* * *

The next day at school, Marinette practically skipped to school. She hopped into her seat, practically beaming.

She was in such an ecstatic stupor that she didn't notice her friend coming towards her until a hand slammed down onto her desk.

Marinette looked up to see Alya smirking at her.

"Spill," Alya ordered.

"What?"

"Come on, girl," Alya said. "What happened?"

"What what happened?"

Alya facepalmed.

"You have a stupid grin on your face," She said slowly. "And you're in a weird stupor. Something good must've happened. Spill."

Marinette's mind went to Chat again, and she couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"Nothing," She managed to lie through her teeth.

Alya gasped. She leaned down and whispered, "Did you... did you hook up with Adrien?"

"A-Adrien?" Marinette spluttered, surprised. "No! We're friends!"

"You two've been over at each other's houses almost everyday for the past few days," Alya said. "Are you sure there's been exactly _zero_ make out sessions?"

"I'm sure," Said Adrien.

The two girls swiveled to see the blond cinnamon roll walking towards them.

"Alya!" Marinette screeched. "Have you no shame?"

Adrien laughed and slung an arm over Marinette's shoulder. Alya had the decency to look slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry," She said, shrugging.

"It's alright," Adrien said, still chuckling.

Marinette glanced up and noticed that he too was looking extremely happy, practically glowing.

Alya seemed to have noticed too.

"What about you, Mr. Sunshine?" Alya asked. "What makes _you_ this happy today?"

Adrien's entire face went red.

"Aha," Alya exclaimed gleefully. "You two—" She pointed her finger at Adrien and Marinette. "—are randomly extremely happy for some reason. At the exact same time. And that means—" She pushed up her glasses dramatically. "—something happened to you two. Together."

She crossed her arms proudly and smirked at the pair.

"Alya!" Marinette rolled her eyes. "Did you forget the conversation we _just_ had? _Have you no shame?_ "

The ombré-haired girl held up her hands in a "whatever" gesture. "I'm not saying what! I'm just saying something good happened. Presumably yesterday."

"Well," Adrien cut in, taking his arm off Marinette's shoulder. "Sorry, you got it wrong. I wasn't with her yesterday." He got a strange dreamy look on his face.

Marinette wondered if he was with his crush. She guessed that his "unrequited" crush isn't so unrequited anymore. She smiled, glad that her friend also found happiness in love like she did.

* * *

Finally, when class ended, Marinette shot out of the classroom, eager to see her kitty; they'd made arrangements to meet today after school.

As she zoomed out the front door, she glimpsed Adrien hurrying into his car.

 _He's probably heading to see his new girlfriend, too_ , she thought. She expected to feel jealousy, even just a hint, but she felt nothing except that she's happy for him. She should've asked him about it sometime during the day, but oh well, she'll have plenty of time. For now, all she wants is to see Chat, maybe get a few kisses too.

As soon as she got home, she tossed her backpack onto her bed, transformed, and swung out her trapdoor in one smooth movement.

Sprinting across the rooftops, the wind in her face, she was so lost in thought (of Chat, duh) that she didn't notice that she had arrived at their meeting place, the Eiffel Tower. She landed and stood up straight, surveying her city.

 _Where is that cat?_ She thought.

A pair of strong leather-clad arms wrapped around her from behind and a kiss was planted on her neck. She jumped and turned to see the sinful face of Chat Noir.  
He winked and she swore her nose might start bleeding.

"How's my Lady? Eager to see me?" He said, bowing dramatically. He straightened and stepped closer, setting a hand low on her back, leaning in close.

 _Is he... is he trying to seduce me?_ She thought, slightly indignantly but blushing nonetheless. _Well, two can play at that game._

"'Course," She said, stepping closer and flicking his bell. She stood on her tiptoes and ran her lips across his jaw. She felt him shiver a little.

"Hey! Is that Ladybug and Chat Noir?" A kid yelled up. His friend ran over to see.

"They're kissing!" She yelled.

The two kids start chanting, "Ladybug and Chat Noir, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I—"

They hadn't finished their song when the superheroes of Paris landed down in front of them.

They shrieked happily. Chat Noir twirled his tail in his hand and grinned.

"Well, kids, you forgot that right!" He said loudly, for the crowd gathering. "We are kissing. In fact, Imma kiss my Lady right now!"

He turned to look at Ladybug, the love of his life. Her cheeks shone scarlet and her pink lips were parted. He took her face in his hand and kissed her as Paris cheered, their ship sailing at last.

* * *

Aaaand there's the end of my first fanfic! Sorry if the ending seemed a bit rushed. With any luck, after this I'll start another, hopefully better planned out, story. Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
